Siang di Kedai Teh
by Aqua Days
Summary: "Kau membuatku melakukan pilihan yang sulit Sakura."/Sakura dan Sasuke menghabiskan siang di sebuah kedai teh. Ajakan kencan dari Sakura yang entah mengapa diiyakan Sasuke.


Siang di Kedai Teh

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: ninja world setting, straight, (I hope not) OOC

Go on if you like, please leave if you hate

-Savers Plum-

Haruno Sakura, 25 tahun, merasa tenggorokannya amat kering sedang tehnya sudah habis lima belas menit lalu. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak berminat untuk memesan minum lagi. Sudah dua kali ia meminta _refill_ dan ia sekarang merasa perutnya kembung. Salahnya sendiri. Atau boleh dibilang ini salah_nya_. Salah pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya sejak dua jam lalu tanpa mengucapkan sesuatu yang berarti.

"_Ano ne_, Sasuke-_kun_…"

"Hn."

Respon kecil khas Uchiha Sasuke itu membuat ujung alis Sakura berkedut. Cukup. Kesabaran juga ada batasnya.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?" tanya Sakura setelah mengeluarkan helaan nafas yang cukup panjang.

"Apa maksudmu dengan apa mauku?"

Kepala Sakura jatuh di meja, menimbulkan suara bedebam yang cukup keras. Jemari Sakura terangkat dan mengacak helaan merah mudanya dengan gerakan frustasi.

"Aku tidak pernah mengira bercakap dengan Uchiha bisa semenyebalkan ini."

Sasuke tidak langsung menganggapi. Disesapnya ocha yang telah dingin perlahan. Meski Sakura telah menghabiskan tiga gelas teh, punya Sasuke sendiri belum habis sejak memesan pertama.

"Kau yang mengajakku kencan. Harusnya aku yang bertanya apa maumu."

"Tapi kau mengiyakan ajakanku!" nada bicara Sakura meninggi. Dua-tiga pengunjung menoleh kaget lalu bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah muda-mudi ini adalah sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar.

Mungkin benar arah pembicaraan mereka menuju pada pertengkaran. Tapi mereka bukanlah kekasih –belum jadi kekasih, Sakura berusaha meyakinkan dirinya seperti itu. Sakura masih menyukai pemuda bernama Sasuke ini. Bahkan setelah beberapa kali mencoba melupakannya, berkali-kali mencoba membuka hati untuk orang lain –yang berakhir gagal –tentu saja, dan beberapa kali mencoba saling bunuh di masa-masa tidak mengenakkan, Sakura tetap tidak bisa mengabaikan perasaannya pada pemuda ini. Terkadang ia benci mengakui, tapi ia masih mencintai Sasuke, menyayanginya sepenuh hati.

"Kau bisa menolak ajakanku kalau kau memang tidak menginginkannya, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Aku tidak benci kencan denganmu."

Ini dia. Jawaban tidak jelas yang tidak memberikan kepastian perasaan Sasuke padanya.

"Apa artinya kau menyukaiku?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Tidak benci kencan denganku bukan berarti kau menyukaiku," lirih Sakura.

"Kau berharap aku tidak menyukaimu?"

"Bukaaaaaan!"

Duh, bisa tidak sih, orang ini bersikap lebih baik terhadap perasaannya yang terombang-ambing sekian tahun ini…

"Aku," Sakura menelan ludah, "sudah pasti sangat berharap kau membalas perasaanku. Tapi…"

Rona merah menjalari pipi Sakura. Bagaimanapun juga, membicarakan perasaanmu di depan orang yang disukai bukanlah hal yang mudah. Sakura mulai memilin-milin ujung roknya, berusaha mengurangi rasa gugup.

"Tapi… kalau perasaanku ternyata membuatmu terganggu dan tidak nyaman, aku tidak akan berharap kau membalasnya."

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapannya yang biasa. Ekspresinya tak terbaca. Menjadikan kegugupan Sakura makin menjadi.

"Lanjutkan," ucap Sasuke seraya menyodorkan piring dangonya ke arah Sakura.

"Eh?" gadis itu jelas merasa bingung. Ia menatap Sasuke dan dua tusuk dango di piring secara bergantian.

Masih dengan ekspresi datar Sasuke bicara, "Makanlah dan lanjutkan apa yang ingin kau sampaikan."

Suasana terasa aneh dan keduanya terdiam. Butuh beberapa menit sampai akhirnya Sakura mengambil setusuk dango dan menggigitnya perlahan. Gadis berambut pink itu masih menyimpan kebingungan, terlihat dari gerak-geriknya. Namun ia berusaha berpikir positif. Memang memalukan mengungkapkan rasa suka dan rasa ingin tahumu tentang orang yang disukai di depan orangnya langsung, walapun orang itu sudah tahu perasaanmu –tapi ini lebih baik. Setidaknya lebih baik daripada dua jam terakhir di mana hanya ada percakapan canggung mengenai cuaca, acara TV semalam, dan kucing tetangga Sakura yang kemarin kecebur di bak mandi.

Saat mengunyah dango Sakura baru sadar bahwa Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanan itu, padahal Sasuke sendiri yang memesannya. _Untuk apa repot-repot memesan kalau akhirnya tidak dimakan?_ Sakura tidak habis pikir. Padahal kue mochinya sendiri sudah habis tiga puluh menit pertama. Lalu untuk apa Sasuke memesan dango? Untuk diberikan pada Sakura? Sasuke ingin membuat Sakura gendut? Tidak, tidak… pasti bukan. Sakura menghilangkan pikiran ngaconya. Waktu mengunyah dango yang warna hijau, tiba-tiba Sakura teringat sesuatu.

"Sasuke-_kun_, apa kau memesan dango karena berkaitan dengan Itachi-_san_?"

Raut wajah Sasuke seketika mengeras dan Sakura langsung mengutuki dirinya sendiri yang bicara tanpa pikir panjang.

"Ma-maaf…"

"Jangan membicarakan yang tidak perlu Sakura. Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau sampaikan!"

Nada bicara Sasuke terdengar begitu dingin. Sakura menghentikan acara makan dangonya. Dengan suasana yang tambah tidak enak begini, sudah pasti ia tidak sanggup menelan makanan.

"Maaf, aku sudah lancang tadi."

"Hn."

Satu kata itu entah bagaiman bisa membuat hatinya menciut.

_Tidak! Tidak boleh begini! Tidak boleh terus merasa bersalah!_

"Pernahkah kau merasa bersalah Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke berhenti menopang dagunya dan memberi Sakura sebuah tatapan yang menyiratkan jelaskan-apa-yang-kaumaksud.

"Ah, pertanyaanku tidak jelas ya.. Maksudku tentang merasa bersalah itu, apa-" jeda sejenak, "apa Sasuke-_kun_ pernah merasa bersalah menyangkut perasaanku?"

Sepasang mata obsidian meneliti gerakan yang dibuat Sakura saat bicara. Tertangkap sebercik harapan pada viridian yang tengah berhadapan dengannya. Sasuke menarik segaris senyum sinis. Sakura menundukkan kepala, menghindari senyum Sasuke yang entah kenapa membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Kalau maksudmu merasa bersalah karena kenal orang bodoh yang mengaku mencintaiku, jawabnya iya."

Sakura mendongakkan kepala cepat.

"Aku menyesal pernah mengenalmu lebih tepatnya. Lagipula untuk apa aku merasa bersalah padamu, eh?"

Deg.

Jantung Sakura berdetak lebih cepat –bukan seperti detakan yang biasa dirasakannya saat bersama Sasuke. Yang ini terasa menyesakkan. Hatinya terasa mencelos.

"O-oh.. B-begitu rupanya…"

Kaca-kaca mulai membayang iris viridian itu, rasanya sesak. Tapi Sakura tidak ingin menangis. Setidaknya tidak di depan pemuda brengsek yang mengucapkan kata-kata sialan barusan.

Dengan sedikit jengkel yang memang sengaja tidak ditutupi, Sakura bertanya, "Lalu apa maksudnya kau tidak benci kencan denganku?"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya dengan cara yang sangat menyebalkan di mata Sakura. "Hn, sudah jelas bukan?" Sang Raven melipat kedua tangannya. "Itu untuk membunuh waktu."

"Aa, sou ka. Aku mengerti."

Belum pernah Sakura merasa begini, ingin murka dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya sekaligus. Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu berhasil membuatnya merasa begini. Sakura ingin sekali melemparnya ke kutub.

Dango yang tersisa disambar Sakura kemudian dilahapnya dengan gigitan besar. Peduli amat dengan tata krama atau aturan makan, ia sedang marah saat ini. Peduli amat dengan cowok bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang sekarang nampak sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Sakura. Ugh, memang siapa sih, dia? Cuma cowok kurang ajar berambut pantat ayam yang kebetulan jadi teman satu timnya.

"Kau tahu Sasuke," kata Sakura masih dengan mulut mengunyah dango, "kita sekarang sudah kepala dua. Sebaiknya kau mulai berpikir untuk introspeksi diri dengan sifatmu yang tidak berperikeperempuanan kalau ingin punya pacar. Itu kalau kau masih ingin membangun klan Uchiha yaaa… Itu juga kalau kau masih doyan cewek, sih.."

Kenapa gaya bicara Sakura jadi aneh begini? Tanpa perlu bertanya Sasuke juga sudah tahu. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak terima saat Sakura bicara dengan tusuk dango teracung tepat di depan hidungnya. Gadis ini ingin menusuk wajahnya atau apa?

"Wah, jadi Haruno Sakura yang mengaku mencintaiku ternyata bisa bersikap bar-bar begini?" Satu senyum licik kembali tersungging di bibir Sasuke. Tangannya ia pakai untuk menurunkan tangan Sakura yang mengacungkan tusuk dango.

"Telan semua harga diri dan rasa percaya dirimu yang tinggi itu Tuan Uchiha," Sakura berkata sengit. "Haruno Sakura memang mencintaimu tapi.."

Sasuke menanti kata-kata Sakura berikutnya.

"-tapi berhubung Uchiha Sasuke tidak suka kalau aku menyukainya, aku berhenti."

_Bagus._

"Aku berhenti mengikutinya. Aku berhenti berharap ia akan membalas perasaanku."

_Bagus sekali Sakura._

"Tapi maaf Sasuke," suara Sakura mengecil.

Sebuah atmosfer sesak merebak di antara mereka.

"Maaf Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa berhenti-"

_Jangan katakan!_

"-menyayangimu."

Pertahanan Sakura runtuh. Kedua telapak tangannya tertangkup di wajah. Air matanya meleleh deras. Sakura merutuki dirinya. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin menangis. Apalagi di depan Sasuke. Sama sekali tidak. Entah bagaimana ia tidak ingin pemuda itu melihatnya menangis lagi.

Sasuke sendiri tersisa dengan keterkejutan yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Sesuatu telah berjalan jauh di luar perkiraannya.

"Sakura."

Gadis itu menghapus jejak air matanya terburu-buru. Wajahnya merah. Rambutnya acak-acakan. Di tengah kondisinya yang kacau, ia menyunggingkan satu senyum yang kemudian diikuti kata-kata, "Bisakah hari ini kau yang bayar Sasuke-kun? Maaf, aku pulang duluan."

Sakura baru saja bersiap bangkit ketika suara berat Sasuke mendadak terdengar.

"Jangan berani berdiri dari tempat dudukmu Sakura."

Dingin, penuh penekanan. Sakura bisa menangkap sebentuk rasa marah dari sorotan mata Sasuke –membuatnya terkesiap sesaat.

"Seharusnya dengan semua yang kukatakan tadi, kau sepenuhnya berhenti."

Tidak ada kata-kata balasan dari Sakura. Hanya sebuah tatapan tidak mengerti.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Seminggu lalu ia mengiyakan ajakan Sakura untuk berkencan, yang sekarang kencan itu terbawa pada suasana aneh yang tidak menyenangkan. Dan sebenarnya arti kencan sendiri itu apa? Memang bisa mereka dikatakan berkencan? Mereka bukan pasangan kekasih. Sasuke tertawa dalam hati ketika batinnya menyebut 'pasangan kekasih.' Sesuatu yang berbau romantisme lengkap dengan bumbu-bumbu cinta selalu bisa membuatnya tertawa dan teringat manusia-manusia dungu yang tunduk pada kata itu dengan gampangnya.

Uchiha Sasuke tidak butuh cinta. Tidak setelah orang-orang Konoha dengan lancangnya merebut itu semua dengan tenang kemudian menjadikan kakaknya sebagai pengkhianat desa demi hidup mereka sendiri. Ia sudah membuang seluruh perasaan kasihnya malam itu ketika bayang terakhirnya pergi meninggalkan Konoha.

"_Sasuke-kun, ayo kita berkencaan~"_

"_Jahat! Kenapa Sakura-chan bukan mengajakku malah mengajak Si Teme ini?"_

"_Berisik kau Naruto!"_

"_HIDOOIII!"_

"_Hn. Boleh saja."_

"_EH?"_

_Dua teriakan terkejut dan Sasuke masih dengan ekspresi cool-nya._

"_K-kau bilang apa tadi Sasuke-kun?" Sakura bertanya, tidak yakin dengan apa yang barusan didengarnya._

_Sasuke mengeluarkan ekspresi bosan. "Kau mau kencan di mana?"_

_Itu jelas kalimat yang berbeda dengan yang pertama tapi Sakura tersenyum senang. Pipinya merona. Naruto masih berjalan sambil bengong tidak percaya._

"_Err.. Kedai Dango Yukimura hari Minggu besok bagaimana?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu._

"_Hn."_

_Rona di pipi Sakura makin ketara. Ia anggap 'hn' dari Sasuke tadi sebagai jawaban 'ya'._

Ketika mengiyakan, Sasuke sudah punya rencana. Sakura sudah bertindak di luar batas yang bisa ia toleransi dan Sasuke merasa ia patut bertindak untuk membuat gadis itu berhenti.

"Kau ini benar-benar menggangu."

"Aku tahu."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak berhenti?"

"Mana aku tahu!" Sakura nyaris berteriak. "Kalau aku tahu, kalau aku bisa, aku sudah memilih berhenti menjalani ini semua dari dulu. Sayangnya aku tidak tahu caranya! Dicari bagaimanapun aku tidak mengerti caranya!"

Sekilas warna mata Sasuke berubah, dari onyx gelap menjadi crimson terang.

Kebencian itu menelannya bertahun-tahun lalu. Ia sendiri juga sengaja menceburkan diri ke dalamnya meski berkali-kali terdengar suara orang yang meneriaki dirinya agar tak terhanyut. Apa yang gadis Haruno ini pikirkan tentang kebenciannya padanya? Ia pikir ia membencinya karena ia mencintainya, eh? Naif sekali.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan Sasuke-kun."

"Jangan sok-"

"Aku memang bodoh dan menyedihkan seperti yang bisa kau lihat."

"Jangan menyelaku!"

Sakura terlihat tidak peduli. "Aku tidak akan bisa sepertimu atau Naruto."

"Ya. Memang. Kau pikir kau siapa?" Sasuke nyaris kehilangan kendali atas emosinya. Sakura telah menghancurkan dan memutarbalik semua rencana yang ia susun. Membuat analisisnya menemui jalan buntu dengan sikapnya yang spontan dan terlalu penuh perasaan. Sasuke merasa gadis di depannya ini idiot.

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa Sasuke-kun," Sakura mengulum senyum masam. "Bagimu aku bukan siapa-siapa. Karena itu kau juga bukan siapa-siapa bagiku. Kau tidak punya hak untuk melarangku menyukaimu karena kau bukan siapa-siapa."

Pernyataan dari Sakura membekukan aliran pikiran Sasuke. Sungguh membuat pemuda raven itu kehilangan kata-kata. Ia bukan siapa-siapa dan gadis itu menyukainya? Terlalu kontradiktif. Saking kontradiktifnya sampai membuat Sasuke beranggapan Sakura lebih idiot dari Naruto.

"Kau tidak mengerti."

"Apa yang tidak kumengerti Sasuke?"

Sasuke menggebrak meja. Sakura sedikit kaget. Gadis berambut musim semi itu terdiam. Mungkin ia berucap terlalu jauh. Mungkin setelah ini Sasuke benar-benar akan membencinya dan menganggapnya bukan apa-apa.

Keduanya terdiam, sibuk bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sudah pukul empat lewat, yang artinya sudah tiga jam lebih mereka ada di sini.

Sakura merasakan denyutan tak nyaman dan sesak yang menusuk di dadanya. Berapa lama lagi ia bisa bertahan pada keadaan yang seperti ini? Tidak akan lama. Sakura tertunduk. Sepuluh –ya, sepuluh menit lagi jika Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun maka ia akan per-

"Kau membuatku melakukan pilihan yang sulit Sakura."

-gi.

Kedua tangan Sasuke bertaut di depan wajahnya. Pandangannya terarah ke jendela. Sakura yang sekarang mendongakkan wajah merasa tidak mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan Sasuke sebenarnya.

Dari jendela yang terbuka, Sasuke bisa melihat awan putih dan langit biru musim panas yang terbentang cerah, mengingatkannya pada Naruto. Pemuda bermata biru itu memang biasa diidentikkan dengan langit musim panas, cerah dan gembira. Kadang terlampau gembira bahkan di saat yang bukan seharusnya. Seperti beberapa hari lalu. Dan kata-kata Narut hari itu kembali terngiang di telinga Sasuke.

"_Sukses dengan Sakura-chan ya, Teme. Jangan banyak tingkah. Hehe…"_

Cengiran bodoh itu tetap saja awet walau sudah bertahun-tahun.

Sasuke menghela napas.

Kepulangannya ke Konoha sudah pasti tidak akan diterima penuh oleh banyak pihak. Terbukti saat masuk kedai siang tadi, pelayan yang menyambut tampak berjengit sedikit begitu mendapati sosoknya. Sasuke sudah tahu hal itu akan terjadi dari awal jadi ia tidak ambil peduli.

"Dengan semua yang telah kulakukan, aku tahu hidupku tidak akan mudah." Sasuke akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada Sakura. "Orang-orang yang memilih untuk dekat denganku, kalau mereka melakukannya, mereka tidak membuat hidup mereka menjadi lebih mudah. Itu bodoh. Kakashi, Naruto, kau juga."

Kali ini Sakura memilih diam dan tidak mengatakan apapun untuk membalas ucapan Sasuke.

"Kalian semua melakukan hal bodoh dengan tetap menerimaku seperti biasa, memperlakukanku seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa, bahkan kalian mempengaruhi orang lain untuk melakukan kebodohan yang sama.."

Sakura terlihat ingin menyanggah tetapi Sasuke keburu melanjutkan.

"Kutanyakan sekali lagi Sakura," Sasuke mengambil jeda sejenak. "Kau tetap mencintaiku?"

Sakura mengangguk mantap. "Ya. Aku mencintai Uchiha Sasuke. Aku menyanyangimu."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Kalau begitu, kuharap kau tidak menyesali kata-katamu barusan."

Lima detik. Dan Sakuea terkesiap memandangi sebentuk benda bermata berkilau yang melingkari jari manis kanannya.

"Sa-sasuke.. kun…"

Sasuke tersenyum lagi, kali ini lebih lebar. "Menikahlah denganku."

Pelukan dan tangisan penuh emosi adalah yang Sasuke terima. Dan Sasuke mengartikan itu semua sebagai jawaban _ya_.

.

.

.

.

24 Februari 2013 sweet room

Banzaiiiii XD

Ini adalah fic yang saya tulis hampir setahun lalu tapi baru dipublish sekarang. Telat banget. Memang. "orz

Maka dari itu harap maklum kalau konten di dalamnya mungkin sedikit tidak nyambung dengan perkembangan komik Naruto. Yah, saya juga jarang baca komiknya sih. Cuma ngikutin kalau lagi ada hot gosip. LOL. *dilempar ke jamban*

Mohon kritik dan sarannya :D

Salam hangat,

Savers Plum


End file.
